Systems and methods herein generally relate to copying and printing devices, and more particularly to document handler scanning devices used with copiers and printers.
Document handlers are devices that quickly scan sheets for the purpose of making copies or acquiring digital images. Document handlers are often included as part of copiers and printing devices, and contain sheet feeders (also knows as a constant velocity transport (CVT) devices) that transport sheets by an optical scanner that can be positioned within the body of a copier, and below a transparent platen. Such a scanner may include an array of optical sensors (such as charge couple devices (CCDs) or other types of optical elements) that extend across the full width of the platen, and such scanning arrays are therefore often referred to as full with array (FWA) type scanners.
Such FWA devices may move beneath the transparent platen to obtain a digital image of the item placed on top of the platen. In other situations, the FWA can move over to a location where the CVT of the document handler are directing sheets, potentially over a different transparent platen element (which is often referred to as a CVT glass) to allow the FWA within the body of the copier to obtain a scan of such sheets through the CVT glass. Such systems allow users to deposit large stacks of sheets within the document handler; after which the document handler, in coordination with the internal components beneath the transparent platen, provide high speed optical scanning of such sheets.